love sucks
by sparkysilverglass
Summary: love sucks at least that's what i think. you'll just have to read to find out why. horrible at summary's but the storys pretty good so yeah


hello this is my first one shot so yeah warning: it's wait for it YURI (w/w) so yeah you have been warned don't like don't read that's what the back buttons for but if you do like it please stay and read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own my oc so yeah on to the story

Love sucks

Love sucks at least to me I guess I should explain why. It was a normal day in the village I was walking to the training grounds to meet with a few friends. When I got there the sun was high in the sky beating down on me and my friends as they train. Yo guys you started without me. Sorry haru but you where late so we just started. Oh sorry Hinata lost track of time. This is why love sucks I like my best friend Hinata but she still has a crush on that stupid blond. I mean he can't even see this great girl chasing after him no he has to go after that stupid pink haired big forehead bitch. So yeah you can see why I'm a little grumpy. God every time I see that little brat I want to punch him in his face. Anyway hey kiba why don't you spare with shino while I spare with hina chan. K come on shino lets go. All right hina what do you want help with today. Um c-could you h help me w-with my g-gentle fist. Ok but first take a deep breath and count to 3 and let it go ok. Um o- ok haru.

Hinata's p.o.v

I don't know why haru told to take a deep breath but I did what I was told. 1 2 3 as I let the breath go haru said now try telling me what you want to work on. Um can you help me with my gentle fist? Ha see that you didn't stutter once. Um hehe your right I didn't. See I told you if you just try you won't stutter. Alright let's begin. (Skipping spare scene because I suck at fight scenes).

When we were done Haru said hey lets go get something to eat. Ok um let's go to the ramen place. Hey haru hm thanks for helping me train. No problem hina chan. Haru always so nice to me I wish I could do something for her but all the things I think of will make me happy but her disgusted. I mean would you be happy if your best friend who was a girl suddenly kissed you and you're a girl too. Also everybody thinks I still like Naruto kun. So if she did happen to like me knowing haru she would want me to be happy with the one I like and not care about herself. Sigh you ok hina you look troubled. Oh y-yeah haru I was j-just deep in t-thought that's all. Ok but what did I tell you about that stutter. Oh sorry, don't apologies just fix it and eat your ramen. Ok haru, seriously you always get lost I your world when someone's talking to you. Oh I'm s-sorry haru. Ugh you always apologies too I mean it's cute and all but you have to apologies about everything you do. Haru just called me cute. Oh I can feel it my face is so red. Hey hina are you all right your face is all red. U-u-um yeah just thought of something that's all. Oh did my adorable little hina think of something dirty. W-w-what NO. Hahaha don't laugh at me, sorry sorry it's just your face was so adorably red I couldn't help it. Really haru you know I don't think like that. Yeah I know come let's go, oh ok let me just pay, nope already did. Aww that's so sweet haru, yeah hey hina, yeah do you want to come to my house? That's so cute haru's blushing wait but why hm. sure haru cool come on.

Haru's pov

Tonight was the night I'm finally going to tell her. I just hope she will still be my friend. Haru are you ok you look troubled? Huh oh yeah hey my place is right down here. You know I just noticed after all this time of you being my friend you've never been in my house. Your I h-haven't. When I opened the door a silver blur came racing out. Oh crap I forgot about akiko sorry hina, akiko come here. I'm really sorry about him I said while reaching my hand out to help her up. I-it's ok I didn't know you had a dog. Yeah well I got him recently so you know. Come let's go inside. You can just sit on the couch um do you want something to drink? Um no I'm good ok be right back.

Hinata's pov

Haru's place was pretty nice simple but nice and her dog was so cute. I think I'm going to tell her. Hey hina was that huh uh I think it was. I went to look out the window and saw it was pouring down hard. Oh what am I going to do? Hina chan is it rain? Yeah oh it looks pretty bad out. I know how am I supposed to get home? Um I don't know you could stay the night here. Um are you sure that's ok? Yeah it's all cool. Don't worry Hinata ok you can stay the night and go home in the morning k since it is pretty late and pouring out side. Haru always so nice. Ok so what do you want to do? We could watch a movie oh ok but you should pick. Hm haru started tipping her chin in thought then she got an evil gleam in her eyes and knew I was in trouble. I've got the perfect movie Mama. Hina can you put this in while I go pop the popcorn? ok I put the dvd in and waited for haru. K popcorns done, let's start this.

Haru's pov

Half way through the movie Hinata was shaking and jumping while clinging to my side. I couldn't help but smile she's just so cute. When the movie was over I tried to get up to turn the lights on but she held strong to my shirt. Um hina chan you have to let go so I can turn on the lights. All I got was a shake of the head no. I tried to get up again anyway but when I did stand I fell right over with hina on top of me. Ugh that hurt Hinata are you ok? I looked up to a blushing Hinata staring right at me. Then I started to blush under her intense stare. When I was staring at her I didn't notice her slow creeping forward until her soft lips lightly touched mine. I felt her start to pull away so I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer pressing our lips together. Just when I thought she would pull away she kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck. When oxygen became necessary we pulled away just till I foreheads where touching. I love you Hinata. I love you too Haruka she said as she lend in for another kiss.

Bam and where done see just little cute one shot nothing major. So review people come on I need to know that your there anyway Ja ne :)


End file.
